Heart II
by Doflamingofan
Summary: La fan fiction de Law et Doflamingo continue sous les feux dangereux de l'amour, gare à ne pas trop s'y approcher...


Heart II

Je me réveilla, cette fois ci dans ses bras. C'est étrange, je ne me souviens plus de la nuit passée... Il était collé à mon corps, comme si il cherchait la protection. Pourtant, je garde les blessures de notre derniere confrontation, alors c'est plutôt moi qui devrait me trouver à sa place, et lui à la mienne. Il était si paisible, plongé profondément dans ses rêves, je n'osais pas le réveiller. Je profitai de ce moment intime pour voir à quoi ressemblait il, sans ses lunettes. Avec délicatesse, je me lança dans la conquête du Saint Graal. Mes doigts saisirent lentement ses branches pour ensuite porter le coup final. Mais... Je ne suis pas un chat, furtif, discret... Non moi je suis un branque. Il se redressa brusquement.

-Bonjour toi.

-Euh... Bonjour...

-J'ai la flemme de me lever.

-Idem. Comment fait on ?

-Pour ?

-Notre relation doit rester secrète je te signale. Si le monde apprend que nous sommes ensemble...

-Ouais ça craint un peu.

Il se posa trente secondes et se mit à réfléchir sur la problématique. Je posa ma tête sur son épaule gauche. Il eut un petit sursaut... C'était si mignon ! En même temps, je comprends, il n'a jamais eu de relation avec un homme d'ailleurs moi non plus, mais il est moins à l'aise que moi.

-En plus, les membres de mon organisation croient qu'en ce moment je te torture.

-Tu en avais vraiment l'intention ?

-Fufufufu ~ bien sûr que non je comptais te faire autre chose. Aurais tu oublié ce qui s'est passé cette nuit très cher ? Ou voulez vous que je vous le rappelle ? Hum hum hum~

Cette nuit... Cette nuit... Oh mon dieu ! J'avais oublié...

-Non merci j'ai assez souffert comme ça.

-Comme tu veux, je serai toujours prêt pour te faire jouir, hum hum hum...

On défonça la porte. Ahem... Je suis UN PEU sur son torse a lui caresser les cheveux mais sinon tout va bien ! Enfin bref on se précipita sous la couverture délicatement placée sur le canapé. On se transforma alors en couverture sauvage. Nos corps étaient tout serrés, oppressés mais on arrivait quand même à rester immobiles. Au travers des petits trous de la couverture, j'arrivais à distinguer une ombre . L'ombre s'avança vers le centre de la pièce.

-DOFY ! OÙ TE CACHES TU?!

Et merde c'était Luffy, près à casser la gueule de mon... De Doflamingo.

-Fufufufu ~ Quel idiot.

-Ferme la !

-Bon, j'en ai marre de rester ic...

Je l'embrassa pour éviter qu'il se batte contre mon allié. Il me repoussa:

-Tu fais quoi là ?!

-Je t'embrasse.

-Tu te fais du soucis pour moi ? Hum ?

-... Non je m'en fiche pas mal que tu te fasses défoncer.

Encore un mensonge qui provoque des rougissements d'inquiétude et d'affection.

-Oooh tu es si mignon mon petit law~

Heureusement, Luffy était déjà reparti.

-Arrête de dire ça !

-Huuuum... Je dis ce que je veux. Et je FAIS ce que je veux.

Il commença à prendre mes hanches et à me jetter à terre.

-T'as vraiment un pet au casque toi.

-Moui hum hum~

-J'ai envie de te faire mal.

-Rêve.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il m'embrassa sauvagement comme un lion qui se jette sur sa proie... Mais une proie essaie toujours de s'en sortir. Je lui morda donc la lèvre inférieure pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'amuser.

-Aïe !

-Je me défend.

-Tu m'excite de plus en plus alors un conseil évite ce genre de chose avec moi fufufuu ~

-Casse toi tu m'écrases t'es trop gros.

-J'ai pas de bourrelets, ni de graisse, je pèse 70 kilos...

-J'en fais 65.

-Je rêve ou on entame un conversation de nana là ?

-On parle de prostate si tu veux.

Il se mit à rire tout seul, plongé dans son délire obscur. Puis il lécha mes lèvres délicatement... Avec passion, amour, envie. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait quelque peu...

-Et ben alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-Je te déteste.

-Moi je t'aime depuis le début Law, je t'ai toujours aimé. Mes sentiments ne changerons pas.

*** Changement de narrateur ***

Law commença à rougir. Doflamingo ne lui avait jamais dit de si belles choses. Les doigts gelés du grand corsaire caressèrent le visage de Law.-Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ?

-...

-...

Doflamingo se retira du jeune homme. Dos tourné, il se serra les poings et se morda violemment les lèvres. Pourquoi ne m'aime t'il pas ? Law n'aperçu que les mains du dragon céleste fortement serrées.

-Doflami...

-Tais toi... S'il te plaît...

-...

Law se rappocha lentement de Doflamingo et d'un élan de tendresse, enlaça ce dernier si brusquement qu'il sursauta.

-Tu as beau me câliner, je reste convaincu que tu aies des sentiments pour Mugiwara.

-Non.

-Laisse moi seul.

Doflamingo le repousa sauvagement au sol comme un vulgaire animal. Il commença alors à partir, mais law se jeta sur lui, le plaqua contre le mur avec la ferme intention d'éveiller ses sentiments vis à vis de son ancien ennemi. Law le fixa avec mépris et Doflamingo, avec incompréhension. Le jeune homme saisit fermement le pantalon de Joker, là où se trouve la ficelle.

-Aaah !. .. Ça va pas la tête ?!

Law ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il forçat au fur et à mesure sur le pantalon laissant divaguer un certain soupir d'envie de la part de Doflamingo.

-Huuummmm...T'es sérieux là ?

-Oui.

-Désolé mais ce que du m'as dit m'est resté coincé dans la gorge. Je ne pense pas, ou du moins plus, faire l'amour sans éprouver de sentiments.

-Ah oui ?

Law commença à retirer la fameuse ficelle.

-J'en suis sûr... Et... Certain...

-Vraiment ?

Il glissa sa main sur son caleçon.

-B-Bien sûr !

-En es tu sûr ?!

Il franchi l'autre barrière et commença à s'amuser avec le sexe de son partenaire.

-Ahem... Law... Oh mon dieu... Aaaahh... Ouiiii...

-Oui ?

-Arrête...Aaaaah... D-de suite...

-Hmm et si je désobéi ? Que vas tu me faire ?

-... Huuuuum... petit salaud...

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le sublime visage du jeune brun. Toujours en carressant la partie intime de Doflamingo, Law lécha délicatement le cou de ce dernier.

-Que cherches... Tu à faire bon... Hummm.. Sang ?!

-T'avouer mes sentiments et te provoquer une érection mais ça a du mal à marcher...

-J'évite.

De sa seconde main, Law glissa ses longs doigts sur le torse du grand corsaire. Puis de l'autre main, serra subitement la chose qu'il avait entre ses doigts.

-Fufufu ~ tu perds ton temps.

-Ah ça y est j'ai trouvé !

Law se baissa vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa main droite.

-Et merde...

-As tu peur d'avoir un orgasme mon cher Doflamingo ?

-...

Le jeune homme commença alors à enlacer avec la langue l'organe génital du Joker.

-Gnnnn...

Puis il s'amusa à changer de sens, de vitesse, de technique. Doflamingo saisit la racine des cheveux bruns pour éviter le drame.

-Toujours rien ? Tu résistes bien !

-Hummm... Je suis un expert en la matière.

-Très drôle.

Law arrêta son petit rituel et s'approcha du torse de Doflamingo, se blotti contre, cherchant un peu de chaleur.

-Je t'aime Dofla.

-Mensonge.

Il redressa la tête vers le visage de Joker.

-Que dois je faire pour te faire entendre mes sentiments ?

-Tue Luffy au chapeau de paille.


End file.
